


The Bucketlist

by menesses_nim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung Doctor, Jaehyun Pilot, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, Lee Taeyong Baker, Lee Taeyong Cooks, Lee Taeyong Doctor, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menesses_nim/pseuds/menesses_nim
Summary: Taeyong only wants one thing. It's to finish their bucketlist with Jaehyun and Jaehyun only.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Please!! This is from my wattpad story so if ya'll want a link i can give it

Surprisingly it was a sunny day when Taeyong was doing his rounds in the hospital. “Please take this back and please tell the Mr. Lee I might just skip his daily check-ups today since I haven’t received any distress calls since yesterday morning, thank you nurse Sy.” He said as he gave her his daily notes. “Okay Dr. Lee.” The nurse replied. He had been in the hospital since yesterday night and haven’t had a chance to check his phone, so he took long strides back to his office to check his phone and to finally lounge in his ‘ever so comfortable sofa’ as he call it. He arrived in his office not a while late after taking long strides of excitement with the word “rest” in mind. 

Checking his phone, he found some messages from his friends about a get together a week from now and after scrolling to so much messages he finally saw the message he’s been tring to find for the past minute scrolling through his notifications. He saw a message sent by his lover about a dinner in a new restaurant downtown and the so ever lee taeyong replying okay with a heart. A knock on his door put him out of trance, daydreaming about seeing his so called dinner with his lover. “Come in.” and a head popped out of his door and of course Taeyong smiling was the first thing that the visitor came to see. “and what brings you here doie?”. His friend has never seen such sweetness radiate from a person winced and almost gagged at how sweet his friend was, “You’ve been so busy yong, we almost thought you were living in the hospital now and left Jaehyun in your big ass mansion. And by the way, by what I said ‘we’ means me and your other friends. Since you didn’t reply last night I was a tee bit worried and good thing I had my rounds today.” The said friend took long strides to taeyong’s small refrigerator full of juices which some he does not recognize, so he took a bottle of mogu-mogu and sat in the available chair. “I’ve been busy with all the things I have to take care since I’m taking over the hospital doie and I’m sure my ‘pilot’ boyfriend understands that this is a big thing and it needs my full attention.” The latter said while now reading some documents for the upcoming transfer of the hospital to his name. 

He was 20 years old when he dreamt of achieving his dream as a doctor and have his own hospital. He’s been through ups and downs and a bunch load of failures and disappointments but now that his dream is just a grasp away he sure would not want anything to prolong and processes. “lucky bitch.” His friend said while rolling his eyes and drowning it with a mogu mogu on his throat. “I’m sure yours is just in the corner doie, you’re a successful neurosurgeon I’m sure your soulmate is just a soccer player whose been going in and out from your office since I don’t even know when.” Taeyong said while laughing at his friend. “he doesn’t even have a tumor or something in that pea brain of his so I don’t get why he keeps on coming to my office!” Doyoung said before putting the mogu-mogu down with such force that some of its contents spilled in the small coffee table situated in the middle of the room. “Clean that up before I use your louisvuitton sweater to clean that up. And besides the man has been there since we were in our last year of college doie, give the man some credits!” Taeyong said while putting his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and now reading another set of documents in which he doesn’t know where came from. 

“Nice for you to say since you have your future nicely laid down in front of you even with that bucketist thingy you have with your boyfriend doesn’t get in the way. While I have a brother who seems to have been following a wrong path since he became a middle schooler.” Now taeyong had to look up to his friend who is cleaning off the mess he made. “Your brother? How come? Mark said he’s doing a great job in school and has one of the best grades..” Taeyong said looking with curious and worried eyes to his friend. “He does but I guess it’s his way of rebelling since I am mostly not in our house. And what I mean is he rarely goes home now.” 

Now Taeyong has to put his glasses down, “you know what, I’ll just ask my brother about yours since they’ve always been close right?” Taeyong said while arranging the documents he all went through so he can call it a day. A phone ringtone rang which means that a notification arrived. “eeeeeeek!” Tae screeched before reaching out to his phone and read the notification in which a message was sent by his boyfriend saying he’s at the lobby. “Ugh, lovers, I hate that.” Doyoung said while standing up and dusting his oh so perfect white coat. “Come on! Give Nakamoto his well deserved yes already.” Taeyong said while taking his coat and changing his pair of shoes and running to the door before his friend reaches him. 

Reaching the lobby Taeyong immediately reached out the front door of the building to exit while seeing a R8 Spyder Quattro Plus 4S audi out front and the driver’s back facing taeyong. Taeyong immediately ran and back hugged the said driver. The guy was shocked and immediately knew who it was who hugged him when he smelt the chanel perfume the latter owned. “Babe, you almost surprised me.” He said before facing the man who hugged him. Looking at Taeyong’s face is such a guilty pleasure of the pilot, before and after every flight he has he always looks in his phone to make sure he lands and flies safe every time since he has every reason to stay alive at this point. “I missed you and you smell good, who gave you this?” Taeyong said while bringing his nose closer to the latter’s coat. “You did babe. Remember, you bought this when we first moved in in our first apartment.” The man said.

“Wait I still see your uniform at the back of the car..” taeyong said while taking a peek from the latter’s shoulders and through the window of its car. “Yeah, I have a flight to the US tomorrow and I’ll be gone for almost 4 days tops babe. Sorry.” The man kissed taeyong’s temple after explaining. “it’s fine. When duty calls, Pilot Jung is on the way!” Taeyong said while raising his right hand to his forehead with a serious expression. “Mhm, Dr. Lee. I’ll make sure you’ll be called Jung in the near future.” Jaehyun said before taking Taeyong’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “and I’ll make sure that your hands will always be holding mine in this lifetime.” Jaehyung abruptly said before they go on through their night.


	2. The View

They arrive at a restaurant located at the other side of the town called ‘The View’. When they came in through the door the restaurant was very refreshing to see with a big tree in the middle and full of plants that are real. “Good evening, how may I help you?” The woman in a burgundy uniform said to them. Jaehyun held Taeyong’s hand and said “I have a reservation for two. Jung Jaehyun.” The employ immediately opened the ipad that was in her hand and scanned if there was a reservation for them. “Ah, yes. Mr. Jung right this way please.” The lady said and escorted them to the outside part of the restaurant where you’ll see an overlooking of the whole city. Taeyong was in lost for words, this is definitely his new favourite restaurant for sure. “Oh my god, the view is wow. Its amazing love.” Taeyong said mouth still agape because of the view. Jaehyun looked at him and smiled thinking ‘there’s nothing more amazing more amazing than you..’ “Ah,yes babe especially for you.” Jae said. “wait isn’t this one of your friends’ new restaurant?” Tae said now looking straight at jae. “yup, but he isn’t here right now. He said he’s busy with the wedding preparations for him and his soon-to-be-husband” Jae said casually while looking at the menu. “Ahhh marriage. Such a wonderful thing.” Taeyong said while also looking at the menu. Jae covered his smile with the menu he was holding. ‘Not yet’. Not yet jae thought.

We are ready, well they really are but jae thought not now when taeyong is busy with the taking over of the hospital, they have their whole lifetime for that so they really aren’t rushing things but they’re sure that when that time comes they will be more than ready enough. After ordering their food it arrived 45 minutes after and they were now indulging themselves in their own steak preferences with red wine and a desert for taeyong, which is a strawberry short cake. They were in the middle of eating when Jaehyun had to take a call. Jaehyun excused himself from the table and chose a location which is a little far from taeyong but far enough for him to not hear anything. “yes dad.” Jae said in a stern voice. “I asked you to come to the board meeting today, why didn’t you again? What excuses do you have now Yoonoh?” the man on the other line said. “Well, I do not have any excuses. I just never really wanted to come to that meeting since I have no interest in that company at all.” Jae replied. “you are my eldest son! Whether you like it or not this will be yours.” The man said. “I am the eldest you said that so that means I am not the only son you have. You have your other son, why don’t you give it to him? I am already contented with the life I have and I already earn a generous amount of money so I don’t need any support from your company. That was a nice talk with you, Mr. Yuno. Goodnight.”

Jae said and ended the call. Jae had to take a few breathes before going back to their table in which a worried taeyong was now eating his cake. “I see that you are wearing ‘that’ expression now. Do you want to talk about it?”Taeyong said. Jae smiled and said “Don’t’ worry babe. It’s just the same thing as always.” While taeyong just nodded and said, “you know he’s only got you now, your brother is still a middle schooler. You cant blame him for being impatient since he’s worried that the company he built will be given to the wrong hands. I’m sorry, its just they only want what’s best for us love so they do everything to give us a life where we wouldn’t have to suffer.” Taeyong said. Jae sighed and decided to change the topic, “Anyways, how about we go bungee jumping when I get back, to actually cross that out from our bucket list and for you to finally conquer one of your biggest fears.” Tae looked at him with a shocked expression, “Just so you know that’s like on the fourth of my fears since first is not becoming a doctor, second would be losing my brother and third losing you—“ “which is never going to happen, ever.” Jae butted in. Tae smiled “I know”. Their night ended with them going home to their modernized mansion in which you need to go through their highly secured gate with guards and have to drive a kilometre to reach their own little roundabout and settling off to their front door but of course when you’re the owner you have to pass through an underground parking located at the right side of their house which has 8 different cars in total differ from what occasion and where they’d bring it to and when you finally parked the car you’ll pass through a small staircase leading to one of the doors in the living room. The house has an accent of gray and dirty white which compliment each other in some type of way. The colours are a little dark but it has a homey type of feeling to it and it also has 8 rooms in which the indoor gym and a little movie theatre is not included.

It also has it’s small indoor swimming pool that is connected to the outside pool in the immense backyard they have. They are 5 rooms in total in the first floor and 5 in the second floor. The masters’ bedroom is located on the second floor which is the first room you see if you go up in the large staircase which mostly is glass and having a big chandelier to look at while climbing up. The masters’ bedroom has its own bathroom and a walk in closet in which the right side are Taeyongs and the other is for Jaehyun. It also has a small room which they use as their office. It has an accent of yellow and gray since Taeyong said it reminds him of sunflowers.. “Ugh, I am tired and very full and I miss the bed!!!” Taeyong said while he plopped face first in the bed. “and I missed you” jae said. They fell asleep cuddling each other all night. The next day, Jae had to leave early due to his flight to the U.S. and left a note for taeyong with pancakes in the kitchen saying:

_I’ll be seeing you after four days and I expect to see you the moment I go down from the plane. We’ll go bungee jumping after that, ain’t no jetlag stopping me from crossing that thing from our bucketlist. I love you and enjoy the breakfast I made at 3am in the morning, didn’t want to wake u up sleeping beauty. 😉 p.s. I love you and the paper that is attached to this is a plane ticket as soon as I arrive. Pack for a 2 week vacation love, you deserve this. <3_

Taeyong felt refresh seeing Jae’s letter first thing in the morning, he needed the energy to not see him for 4 days and the energy for when he comes back and they actually do the bungee jumping. **What could go wrong right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do we have here

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it here so it'll be better for some people who doesn't really like wattpad.


End file.
